The invention generally relates to trailer hitching apparatus for coupling a trailer or the like to a draw vehicle. There are several types of commercially available hitches for such use. For example, there are ball and socket, clevis and pin, and loop and hook mechanisms which are widely used. However, each type of hitch requires the use of specific complementary couplings on the trailer and the draw vehicle respectively. A trailer having a coupling for one type of hitch cannot be attached to a draw vehicle having a coupling for a different type of hitch. Moreover, the attachment of the respective coupling parts to the trailer and the draw vehicle is usually complex and difficult because of the amount of stress and force the coupling parts transmit to the trailer and the draw vehicle when in use. This lack of interchangeability and the difficulty of attaching and removing the coupling parts produces great difficulty and inconvenience in situations where the coupling parts of the trailer and the draw vehicle are not of the same type. Prior art devices have attempted to overcome these difficulties by providing hitching apparatus which could be adapted for use with more than one type of hitch. However, these devices either were not capable of adapting to all the standard types of hitches or they were difficult to adapt to the various types of hitches as well as lacking sufficient stability.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved three-way hitching apparatus.
A further object is to provide an improved three-way hitch which is easy to adapt to the various types of hitching apparatus.
Another object is to provide an improved three-way hitch which is stable in all its configurations.